El amor lo puede todo
by LaaliCullen-Swansea
Summary: 'Yo sólo era una chica de pueblo. Él, un famoso adinerado, lleno de hermosas mujeres atrás. ¿Cómo hacer que se fije en mí, teniendo algo de dura competencia y una boda de conveniencia en medio?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Yo sólo era una chica de pueblo. Él, un famoso adinerado, lleno de pretendientas. ¿Cómo hacer que se fije en mí, teniendo algo de dura competencia?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenencen a la increible Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mia, mas bien de mi inspirada cabezita.

_Porque el amor es más fuerte que todo lo material_

- Vamos Alice, es una perdida de tiempo – refunfuñé a la duendecilla.

- Bella, te has quejado durante toda la tarde, ya casi termino…

- Es lo mismo que has dicho hace dos horas.

- Créeme Bella, esta vez te gustará. – replicó.

Alice llevaba siendo mi amiga desde que tengo memoria. Desde siempre que es adicta a la ropa, e intenta que yo cambie mi perspectiva acerca ese tema, algo delicado para mí.

- Debes estar esplendida para el "Sr. Masen" – dijo entre risas

- Allie, siendo realistas, ¿crees que él se fijará en mí? Teniendo a tantas mujeres hermosas revoloteando alrededor, que además están llenas de millones, sería imposible que le gustara – admití con la cabeza gacha.

- Mira amiga, si luego de esto, no te mira, creo que podría dejar la carrera de diseño de moda, y seguir con contaduría.

- Jajaja, Alice, tu nunca podrías dejar a un lado la ropa…- Dije entre risas a las cuales se uno Alice.

- Y… ¡_vóila_! Estás oficialmente lista, mírate Bella.

Giré de la silla para encontrarme con otra yo. Era increíble lo que Alice podía hacer cuando se lo proponía. Mi piel se veía tersa, y parecía una suave porcelana a la vista. Mis ojos estaban delineados de manera que hacían resaltar a mis ojos chocolatosos, y sobre estos se veía una sencilla sombra color rosa pastel, que hacia juego con mi vestido, que caía en punta hacia el lado derecho, y me hacia ver mucho mas estilizada de lo que realmente soy. Mi cabello era solo de bucles, recogido en lo alto de mi cabeza, sostenido por una suave tiara de aspecto frágil.

- Guau, Alice, estoy… increíble. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- apenas pude decir, estaba admirada, en esa persona reflejada en el espejo, que al parecer era yo.

- Lo sé, me amas, me adoras, crees que soy la mejor y todo lo demás. ¿No te dije que te gustaría?

- Al parecer si, eres la mejor Allie, aunque… No te quedes atrás, o acaso querrás pasar desapercibida ante Whitlock?

Jasper Whitlock era el mejor amigo de Cullen. Alto, rubio, y tenia un aspecto… ¿perturbador? Pero Allie estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, al igual que yo de Edward Masen.

Luego de un par de minutos, apareció la duende, que llevaba puesto un vestido plateado que caía en cascada, y hacia resaltar su pequeña forma.

- Ahora, si Alice, creo que estamos en condiciones de asistir a esa fiesta.

- Por supuesto que si, estamos oficialmente perfectas.

Bajamos las escaleras para llegar al hall de la enorme casa de Alice, donde nos encontramos con sus padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

- Pero, están preciosas chicas – dijo Esme. Yo la considero como una segunda mamá. Mi madre me abandonó cuando yo apenas tenia unos meses, dejándome con mi padre, Charlie. Desde ese momento cuento con la ayuda de los Cullen.

- Muchas gracias – respondimos las dos al unísono.

- Pero, a quien quieren llevarse esta noche, eh? – preguntó el muy carismático hermano de Alice, Emmet.

- A nadie, Emmet – refunfuñé con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Alice.

- Por supuesto.

Nos dirigimos al garaje, donde subimos al auto de Alice, un Porsche 911 turbo, color amarillo, que estaba al lado del Jeep de Emmet.

El día era típico en Phoenix; hacia un calor agradable, y una suave brisa se abría paso entre las ventanillas a medio abrir.

Llegamos a la mansión de Cullen: una casa de tres plantas, de unos 450 M2. Rodeada de un bello bosque, que parecia salido de un cuento de hadas.

En la recepción había una isla donde había todo tipo de bocadillos que se veían realmente exquisitos, y varias copas para servirse lo que cada uno gustase.

Y allí estaba él. Se veía realmente encantador, con una sonrisa que hacia derretir a cien kilómetros a la redonda.

- Que tal, bienvenidas, soy Edward Masen, un placer.

- Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan, y ella es mi amiga Alice… ¿En donde está? – al parecer mi amiga se había ido al lugar donde estaba Jasper… - En fin, es una gran fiesta

- Muchas gracias, me alegra que sea de tu gusto, Bella – Al pronunciar mi nombre aquella aterciopelada voz, me sentí en las nubes, provocando que un sonrojo evidente me delatara.

- Debo irme… tengo, que… buscar a m-mi, amiga. –tartamudeé como pude, intentando salir del ensueño de sus ojos verdes.

- Si claro… Iré a recibir… a los demás invitados – dijo como saliendo de un pensamiento.

Alcé la vista lo mas que mis tacones me lo permitían, en parte buscando a Alice, en parte pensando en Edward. De él se desprendía un sutil aroma, un perfume único, que nunca había olido antes.

De pronto sentí unas manos pequeñas que me sacaron de mi pensamiento, y me hicieron sobresaltar.

- Alice, ¿En donde estabas?

- Estaba con Jasper, perdón por no haberte avisado, pero ahh… Es tán lindo, tan dulce, tan perfecto, es, increíblemente perfecto.

- Me alegro mucho por ti amiga, hay algún avance?

- Si, me dijo que estaba realmente hermosa, y que se arrepentía de no haberme visto antes – admitió con un sonrojo en las mejillas .

- Te felicito, ¡al parecer tuviste suerte! – y antes de que Alice siguiera contándome con todo detalles acerca de lo perfecto que es Jasper, o Jazz, como le dice ella, alguien llamo la atención golpeando una copa con una cuchara.

- Por favor, todos, pasen al salón, donde se servirá la comida.

Éramos cerca de 50 personas, que pasamos de manera tranquila al salón.

En cada una de las sillas había asientos con los nombres de cada persona. Me empeñé a visualizar el nombre Bella Swan, pero Alice fue más rápida, y llego fácilmente a los asientos.

-Quiero agradecer a todos por venir, y espero que disfruten de esta fiesta, tanto como yo – al decir esto me dirigió una mirada, o al menos eso creí yo.

Comenzaron a venir los meseros con la comida. Luego de la cena, y varias miradas de parte de Jasper y Edward, que al parecer se dirigían a nosotras, empezó a sonar música en el otro salón, donde todos fuimos. Alice y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas altas, y pedimos dos copas de champán.

-Allie, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-Emm… No,¿porque?

-Es que Edward y Jasper no dejaban de mirarnos – dije con las mejillas encendidas, y mirando hacia mis pies.

-¿Tu también te diste cuenta?

- Al parecer si…

En eso vi a dos personas altas, que se trataban de Edward y Jasper, pero en eso se cruzó en el camino Mike Newton, el hijo de los dueños de una gran empresa de Phoenix, junto a James Chenney, que emprendían el mismo viaje que Edward y Jasper.

- Chicas, quieren bailar?- pregunto Newton.

-No gracias, no se bailar… - contesté, intentando de escapar de aquél hombre con fama de mujeriego.

- Todo depende de con quien bailas, anda, no hará daño- insistió.

- Y tú, Alice, que dices? – pregunto James

- Creo que esta vez no, me acabo de torcer el pie y duele un poco aun.

- Bella, Alice, necesito que vengan urgente, es importante – nos habló una conocida voz aterciopelada.

-Déjame ayudarte Allie, - le dijo Jazz a Alice, siguiéndole el juego de que le dolía el pie.

-Muchas gracias Jasper.

Nos dirigimos a otro cuarto, donde se escuchaba menos el ruido de la música a todo volumen, y las voces eran más comprensibles. Era un cuarto decorado con muebles del siglo XVIII, supuse yo, con varios sillones y una biblioteca repleta de libros. también había una pequeña mesa de café, que se encontraba a unos dos metros de donde estábamos ahora.

-Gracias por salvarnos de los tiburones –comenté

- No hay problema, no nos gustan los tipos que usan a sus novias – dijo Jasper con el recelo en los ojos.

- Que, usan, a sus novias? – pregunto Alice.

- Emm… porque mejor no nos sentamos? – dijo Jasper señalando los sillones de aspecto cómodo. Una vez que todos nos sentamos, él comenzó el relato.

- Verán, mi hermana Rosalie…

- Espera, Rosalie Hale? – interrumpió Alice

- Exacto, ¿la conoces?

- Si, es la novia de mi hermano,… - aclaro Alice

-Emmet? Guau, que mundo tan pequeño – comentó Edward – ¿Como no las hemos visto antes? Emmet y Rose generalmente asisten a estas fiestas…

- Es la primera a la que venimos, ellos se iban hoy de viaje, y vuelven la semana que viene, así que vinimos nosotras en lugar de ellos- expliqué

- Bien, Mike salio con ella hace un año aproximadamente. Ella lo encontró engañándolo con Jessica. Pero lo peor es que Jessica no sabia, y que a la ves estaba con otra, llamada, creo que Lauren.

- Waw, al parecer Newton es un mujeriego – dije en un susurro.

- Bella, quieres ir a tomar algo? – preguntó Edward, provocando un enrojecimiento en mis cachetes.

- Por supuesto, em… nos vemos luego Allie…

Fuimos a la barra donde pedimos dos tragos no muy fuertes, y conversamos sobre temas variados, como intentando conseguir la información que necesita uno para ser el mejor amigo de alguien. Nunca creí tener tanta conversacion con alguien que estaba fuera de mi alcanze. Lo peor? Él es muy agradable, cada vez estoy mas enamorada de el, y no podria soportar verlo con otra.

Poco a poco, fuimos acercando nuestros rostros, sin darnos cuenta siquiera, nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de rozarse, y seguimos inclinándonos involuntariamente, cada vez mas lento. Me paré sobre las puntas de los pies, y arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello…

* * *

**Creo que los deje con la intriga .Muahahaha xD**

**Emm, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer Fic y acepto con mucho gusto todo tipo de consejos !**

**Plzz, Comenten, quiero saber que les parece la historia :D**

**Aun no tiene nada que ver con el titulo y el Summary, lo sé, pero es porque esto es como un inicio a la historia, nada mas. **

**Kisses vampíricos-**

**-Laali.  
**


	2. La fiesta

**Summary****: **Yo sólo era una chica de pueblo. Él, un famoso adinerado, lleno de pretendientas. ¿Cómo hacer que se fije en mí, teniendo algo de dura competencia?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía, más bien de mi inspirada cabecita

_Porque el amor es más fuerte que todo lo material._

**Capitulo anterior :**

Poco a poco, fuimos acercando nuestros rostros, sin darnos cuenta siquiera, nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de rozarse, y seguimos inclinándonos involuntariamente, cada vez mas lento. Me paré sobre las puntas de los pies, y arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello…

**Chapter 2**

- ¡EDWARD! – Llamó una voz femenina, demasiado aguda, que combinaba a la perfección con tacones altos, jeans ajustados, y chicle rosa. Sin siquiera levantar la vista, odié aquella voz que impidio que mis labios se abrieran paso entre los de él.

- Tanya – susurró Masen con un atisbo de ¿odio? En la voz.

- Hola Tanya, tanto tiempo, como has estado? – dijo Edward con una fingida sonrisa.

- Muy bien, y que tal tú? – parloteó la rubia oxigenada.

- Genial. Ah, dejame presentarte – dijo señalandome – Ella es Bella, Bella, ella es Tanya.

- Un gusto, Tanya – dije con una amabilidad simulada.

- Igualmente, Bella.

- Hola, Tanya, ¡que buen aspecto tienes! – exclamó Jasper que se aproximaba de detrás de nosotros, tomado del brazo de Alice, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

- ¡Jasper! Al parecer has encontrado pareja… Es una lástima, Maria se ha separado de Peter…

- Oh, no , Alice es una amiga, no es mi novia… aún…-dijo esto ultimo lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo lo escuchara Alice, que tenia el sonrojo escrito en el rostro.

- Ya vuelvo, iré a recibir a otros invitados… - dijo Edward. Con esto se me fue la sonrisa de los labios. Porqué tuvo que aparecer esa tal Tanya?

- Allie, ¿me acompañas al baño? – pregunte, deseando oir un si por respuesta.

- Por supuesto, vamos.

Al llegar a la puerta del baño, paré a Alice para comentarle todo lo que paso entre Edward y yo, cosa que hizo que se me escaparan algunas risitas estupidas.

Tanto hablar con Edward no me había dado cuenta de la hora. Ya eran las 4 am. y Carlisle y Esme estarían preocupados.

- Allie, creo que deberíamos irnos, tus padres se preocuparán.

-Creo que tienes razón, vamos a saludar a los chicos y nos vamos.

Salí en busca de Edward, y lo encontré platicando con Tanya, en un rincón del salón. Tenia una muda cara de suplica, entonces recordé la escena de la barra, cuando Mike y James vinieron a por mi y Alice. Él me dedico un asentimiento, sin que Tanya se de cuenta, y fui en su rescate.

-Edward, necesito decirte algo, es muy importante.

Esquive olímpicamente a Tanya, que me miró con cara de desagrado, y olímpicamente la ignoré.

- Claro, dime.

- Emm… Creo que será mejor que estemos a solas, me acompañas?

- Si, claro.

Nos alejamos con paso lento de donde estaba una Tanya con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa. Al parecer nadie en su vida la habia rechazado ni nada por el estilo.

- Gracias, no tenia idea de lo que hablaba Tanya.

- De nada, al igual, te lo debia. Ya nos vamos.

- Que, ¿ya se van? –en ese momento creí ver algo de tristeza y desilusión en sus ojos. – Quiero decir, a pasado rapido el tiempo.

- Si, tambien para mi… Pero Carlisle y Esme se preocuparán si no llegamos…

- Si, entiendo… Debemos volver a vernos, a sido divertido, al menos para mi.

- Claro, emm… creo que… ¿hasta la próxima?

- Si, emm… nos vemos luego-

Dicho esto deposite un beso en el costado de sus labios, casi tocándolos. Fui a buscar a Alice, quien estaba hablando animadamente con Jasper.

- Nos vemos, Jazz.

- Adios Allie.

Subimos al Porsche, y al llegar a casa de Alice entramos sigilosamente, no queriamos despertar a nadie.

Me tendi en la cama, y al poco tiempo de dejar vagar mi imaginación me dormi. Tuve un sueño raro, pero aun asi no queria que terminase. Soñaba un futuro con Masen, casados con muchos hijos, correteando en el jardin de la casa, y nosotros dos sentados en el porche de nuestro hogar.

Al terminar de despabilarme fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y la cara.

- Buen día –exclame al llegar al comedor de la casa Cullen.

- Hola, Bella, como has amanecido? – Dijo Allie

- Bien… Solo que… Donde están tus padres?

- Salieron temprano, Esme queria ir a comprar cosas para el edificio nuevo.

Esme es diseñadora de interiores, por eso cada tanto sale a comprar mercadería a las ciudades más grandes.

-Bella, que te parece si hoy vamos al cine? Mis papas no volverán hasta tarde

- Claro, a que hora vamos?

- No lo se… Pero seguramente no dentro de mucho, son las tres de la tarde…

Miré sorprendida al reloj; no me habia dado cuenta lo mucho que habia dormido.

Luego de un tiempo de decidir qué ponerme, fuimos al cine. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, la mayoria chicas con años menos que nosotras, mirando las vidrieras de apariencia prometedora.

-Que pelicula quieres ver? – preguntó Alice

- No lo sé… Alguna que no sea aburrida, elige tu, yo ire a comprar las golosinas.

Estaba en la fila, cuando se me acerca un chico, de unos diecisiete años, que tenia el tipico aspecto de capitan del equipo de futbol del colegio.

- Hola, mi nombre es Eric, y supongo que tu nombre debe de ser igual de hermoso que tu.- yo no sabia dónde meterme, aquél chico estaba flirteando conmigo; yo no queria nada con un desconocido, y no sabia como decirle que no.

- Hola, soy...

- Bella, y esta conmigo, y sé que ella te agradece por el cumplido pero creeme : eres muy pequeño para ella.

Sentí un escalofrio recorrer toda mi columna vertebral al sentir _ésa_ hermosa voz, y dos fuertes brazos agarrados a mi cintura. A todo esto, el tal Eric se fue con la cabeza baja, y su grupo de compañeros se reia de aquel fallido intento de conseguir novia.

- Gracias, no sabia como decirle que no.

- De nada, ya lo sabes : para estos temas somos los indicados - dijo entre risas, a las que yo me uni.

- Asi que... que haces aqui? - pregunte casualmente, intentando no parecer muy metida.

- Vine con Jasper a ver una pelicula... y tu viniste sola?

- Eh no, Alice esta comprando las entradas.

- Entonces supongo que se encontrará con el...

- Hacen tan linda pareja... Deberian estar juntos - repuse con la vista perdida.

- Es cierto, parecen tan, tan compatibles que si estuvieran juntos todo el mundo seria feliz de tanta felicidad que emiten ellos dos juntos.

- Ajá...

- Hola, que van a pedir? - dijo la chica que atendia en el snack bar del cine. Llevaba una coleta alta y una gorra con el logo del lugar. Era muy bonita y sus dientes blancos.

- Eh, yo unos pochoclos y un refresco grande...- dije mirando el cartel con las promociones.

- Yo igual - dijo Edward.

No pude evitar mirar cómo la cajera miraba a Edward, cosa que me enfurecio... Sé que no deberia : el no es mio, pero aun asi...

- Bella, recuerdas lo que paso hace unos minutos con Eric? - susurro Edward, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo yo oiga.

- Si, necesitas ayuda?

- Creo que si.

Esto me hacia feliz. Pase mis brazos por alrededor de su cintura, y el me estrecho delicadamente a su cuerpo, provocando una mirada de envidia de la mala en la cajera.

- ¡Bella! ¡Edward! - llamo una voz conocida...

**Okey, saben algo creo que los dejare con el misterio de quién es aquella voz...**

**Creo que quedo algo corto el cap...  
**

**No me maten por favor! xD**

**Todavia no tiene Lemmons, ni nada que tenga que ver con el Summary, van a tener que esperar :D ya tengo todo planeadiito :D  
**

**Esta vez quizas vaya a tardar mas en actualizar, ya saben, es que ando con eso que se llama algo asi como colegio, creo que es :D**

**Asi que, les dejare con la intriga, muahahha**

**Besos Vampiricos :]**

**~Laali .**


	3. Amor, celos y dudas

**Summary:** Yo sólo era una chica de pueblo. Él, un famoso adinerado, lleno de hermosas mujeres atras. ¿Cómo hacer que se fije en mí, teniendo algo de dura competencia, y un casamiento de conveniencia de por medio?

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía, más bien de mi inspirada cabecita.

_Porque el amor es más fuerte que todo lo material_

**Capitulo anterior:**

Esto me hacia feliz. Pase mis brazos por alrededor de su cintura, y el me estrecho delicadamente a su cuerpo, provocando una mirada de envidia de la mala en la cajera.

- ¡Bella! ¡Edward! - llamo una voz conocida...

**Capitulo 3:**

- Hola Tanya, nos volvemos a ver… - dijo Edward

- Que tal? Al parecer ya estas formalmente con Bella –escupió con un tono claramente odioso en la voz.

- Eh, no, como te dije la otra vez, solo somos amigos.

- ¡Tanya! Ya empieza la pelicula – grito una horrible y chillona voz detrás de ella.

- Edward!- volvio a chillar efusivamente al ver a mi acompañante.

- Hola Maria, ¿como estás?

- Bien, me presentarás a tu chica?

- Claro, ella es Bella, Bella, ella es Maria.

- Un gusto…

- Igualmente. Ahora Tanya vámonos o perderemos los asientos.

Mis oídos se vieron complacidos con la huida de Maria, llevandose con ella su chillona voz.

- Chicos, en quince minutos comienza la pelicula. Quieren ir entrando? Ah, y hola Bella, no te salude – preguntó Jasper

- Como quieran.. Y hola a ti tambien – dije entre risillas.

- Entonces, vamos?

- Si.

Recorrimos los pasillos del cine hasta encontrar la sala en la que veríamos la pelicula.

Nos sentamos en las butacas, que estaban convenientemente juntas.

- Ya vuelvo, voy al baño – le dije a Alice

- Te acompaño?

- No, no hay problema.

Sali del teatro y ví el cartel que rezaba "Sanitarios" . Fui hacia el con paso algo rapido, no queria perderme la pelicula. Luego de lavarme las manos, me vi acorralada por dos altas personas, que me clavaron sus rosas uñas en los brazos, cosa que hizo que jadeara, por un lado de dolor, y por el otro por sorpresa.

- Que hacen aquí? – pregunté a Tanya y a Maria

- Escucha bien mocosita: que te quede bien claro que Edward es mio, y solo mio. – dijo Tanya amenazantemente, clavando sus largas uñas aun mas en mis brazos.

- P..Perdón, pero no se de q…que estás hablando- tartamudée

- Sólo te diré esto Bella : si quieres a Edward, deberás deshacerte de mi, y para ello deberas esforzarte corazón.

- Como quieras, pero quita tus horrorosas manos de encima mio, _Barbie oxigenada_.

- Cómo me llamaste? – dijo tomando un mechon de mi pelo

- Lávate los oidos, _Barbie oxigenada _.

En ese momento comenzó a tirar de varios mechones de mi pelo, lo cual me causo un gran dolor. Pero no me quede atrás: le tome sus rubias extenciones y se las arranqué. Luego de eso, sabiendo que ella se quedaria en el baño a arreglarse, corri apresuradamente a la sala, sin darme cuenta de que la pelicula ya habia comenzado.

- Bella, que te paso? Porque lloras? – dijo Edward cuando me sente en la butaca continua a la suya.

No caí en cuenta de que se habian escapado algunas lágrimas, por lo que me resfregué los ojos ocultando la evidencia.

- Es que me rasguñe con… un cesto de basura y … cuando me rasguño se me suelen escapar algunas lagrimas.

- Ah…

No conseguí ver la pelicula. Me quede pensando en lo que Tanya habia echo hace una hora. ¿Qué quizo decir con que Edward era suyo?

Salimos del cine, y al ir al estacionamiento descubrimos que al coche de Alice se le habia acabado la bateria, por lo que fuimos en el auto de Jasper.

- Chicas, el sabado próximo daré una fiesta como la del otro dia. Vienen?.

- Si claro - dijimos al unísono

La semana pasó sin nada digno de comentar. Al llegar el sábado me encontraba preparándome con Alice y Rosalie, quien habia decidido ir también a la fiesta.

- Así que Allie, con mi hermanito? Ten cuidado eh! – dijo Rose entre risas que compartimos con ella.

- Rosalie, Jazz no es tu hermano en verdad, son de padres diferentes –se excusó rapidamente Alice.

- Pero al fin y al cabo es mi hermano, o no?

- Creo que tienes razón…

Llegamos nuevamente a la casa de Masen, que estaba decorada tan finamente como la vez anterior.

- Hola Edward! Jasper! – saludé al verlos.

- Que tal, Bella, Alice, estan increíbles – dijo Edward, provocando un sonrojo en mi rostro.

- Alice, puedes venir un momento? - dijo Jasper

- Por supuesto.

- Bella, ven, necesito hablar contigo.

Subimos las escaleras, donde supongo yo era su cuarto. Tenia dos repizas con miles de cd's, y un lujoso mobiliario perfectamente armonizado.

- Edward, es increible tu cuarto.

- Gracias, pero… mira… Necesito que cierres los ojos.

Obedecí ansiosa la petición de Edward. De repente senti como dos labios se abrian paso entre mi boca, y dos manos acunaban mi rostro como si fuera un frágil pétalo. Abri los ojos para asegurarme de que era a mi ángel a quien estaba besando. Si. Lleve timidamente mis manos a su cuello, y el beso se hizo mas apasionado. Llevó sus manos a mi cintura, y me puse en puntillas para estar más cómoda. Caminamos juntos, aun con nuestras bocas unidas hacia la puerta, para cerrarla. Luego me vi conducida hacia la cama, donde nos sentamos cuidadosamente y llevé mis manos hacia su camisa, intentando desabrochar los botones de esta, mientras él hacia lo posible para deshacerse de los tirantes de mi vestido, mientras depositaba besos en mi cuello, lo que me proporcionaba un placer que nunca antes habia experimentado. Ni siquiera cuando Jacob me hacia suya, no, no era nada comparado con esto.

Logré abrir su camisa, y lleve mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras el acariciaba mis pechos por encima de mi vestido. Sus manos fueron donde el cierre, lo bajaron y mi sostén, quedó en el suelo, mientras nosotros seguiamos en nuestro mundo. Quité de en medio el botón de su pantalón, y le acaricie su masculinidad, mientras el comia literalmente uno de mis pezones.

No se como sucedió, pero de un momento a otro el estaba dentro mio, mientras en medio de suspiros, nuestros nombres, y jadeos, sentia que tocaba el cielo, al incrementar velocidad a nuestros movimientos.

Terminamos acostados en la cama, entrelazados, con los ojos cerrados, cuando, quien sabe como, recordé que estábamos en la fiesta.

- Edward, debemos volver a la fiesta, - dije casi en un susurro, mientras me levantaba de encima suyo.

- Eres increíble, debo decirtelo.

- Tu tampoco te quedaste atrás – dije con una sonrisa.

Nos vestimos y volvimos a la fiesta, procurando que nadie se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

- Bella, en donde estuviste? - preguntó Alice

- Hola Allie, fui a tomar algo de aire...

- Estaba preocupada

- Y tu que hiciste? - pregunte.

- Amm... No puedo decirtelo - dijo picaramente

- Ejemm, Ejemm, quiero dar un aviso - la voz de Tanya resonó en todo el salón - Verán, quiero decirles a todos, que estoy inmensamente feliz al decirles que mi fiesta compromiso con Edward será dentro de dos semanas.

Al oír esto crei que mi corazon se iba a rasgar en dos. ¿Edward? ¿Comprometido? Después de lo de hace unas horas. No, es imposible. Debe de ser otro Edward.

- Eddy, puedes venir un momento?

El joven de cabellos color bronce que me habia echo suya hace unas horas estaba comprometido.

- Asi es, el proximo sábado no, el otro, sera la fiesta, en esta misma casa, al igual que hoy. Los esperamos- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Sali corriendo de aquella habitacion. Me habia usado? Nunca crei que Edward seria asi de mujeriego. Corri, corri y corri en direccion al bosque, hasta que cai rendida en el suelo.

- Bella, pero, que, que pasó? - preguntó Alice - sabia que te gustaba Edward pero no tanto como para que...

- Alice, te menti, no te diste cuenta, de que Edward tambien habia "salido a tomar aire" al mismo momento que yo?

Al decir las ultimas palabras su boca dibujo una perfecta "O"

- Osea que...

- Si, exacto, - dije entre lagrimas que salian sin descanso de mis ojos. - dijo que "me amaba", como puede ser Allie?

- Juro que lo mataré, lo juro.

**Continuará…**

**Les gusto el cap de hoy? es mi primer lemmon, asi que adelante con todas sus sugerencias y consultas, si?**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a ** Sαritαh-Cullєη ღSωaиsёaღ;** el Lemmon va dedicado a ti :D**

**Gracias por los cuatro reviewsiitos n.n Voi por mas ! xD**

**Diganme si prefieren los capitulos mas largos o mas cortos, o si asi estan bien ^^**

**Kisses.**

**~Laali !  
**


	4. Sorpresas, sorpresas

**Summary:** Yo sólo era una chica de pueblo. Él, un famoso adinerado, lleno de pretendientas. ¿Cómo hacer que se fije en mí, teniendo algo de dura competencia?

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía, más bien de mi inspirada cabecita.

_Porque el amor es más fuerte que todo lo material_

**Capitulo anterior:**

Sali corriendo de aquella habitacion. Me habia usado? Nunca crei que Edward seria asi de mujeriego. Corri, corri y corri en direccion al bosque, hasta que cai rendida en el suelo.

- Bella, pero, que, que pasó? - preguntó Alice - sabia que te gustaba Edward pero no tanto como para que...

- Alice, te menti, no te diste cuenta, de que Edward tambien habia "salido a tomar aire" al mismo momento que yo?

Al decir las ultimas palabras su boca dibujo una perfecta "O"

- Osea que...

- Si, exacto, - dije entre lagrimas que salian sin descanso de mis ojos. - dijo que "me amaba", como puede ser Allie?

- Juro que lo mataré, lo juro.

**Continuará…**

En ese momento solo queria que la tierra me tragara. No podia creer como hacia unas pocas horas el hombre al que amaba hace tanto, decia que me deseaba, que me amaba, y luego un par de horas despues ¡Se iba a casar! Nunca crei sentirme tan despachada, ni siquiera cuando descubri a Jacob besando a la mucama, Leah, ¿porque esto me pasa a mi? Acaso hize algo en otra de mis vidas como para merecerme el ser siempre la segunda?

- Bella, quieres ir a casa? - preguntó Alice

Le dedique un seco asentimiento. En el auto cavilé todas las formas posibles de torturar a aquella persona de voz aterciopelada y cabellos alborotados que me habia usado para satisfacer sus hormonas. Pero tenia que haber una explicacion : no puede ser que cambie tan repentinamente; o si?

Yo crei que Edward era mas bien un joven apuesto, caballeroso y dulce, como en el cine. Luego de dar tantas vueltas en mi mente, entre lagrimas quede adormecida en el asiento de cuero del auto de mi mejor amiga.

Al despertar descubri que me hallaba en la habitacion de Alice, algo mareada, pero con el permanente recuerdo de la noche anterior.

- Buen dia Bella durmiente, quieres desayunar aqui o en el comedor? - dijo dulcemente Esme

- Gracias Esme, ahora bajo.

Me levanté de la cama y fui al gran ropero que hay enfrente de esta. Agarré un jean, una remera y un conjunto de ropa interior para luego ir al gran baño y tomar una relajante ducha.

El efecto del agua caliente sirvio de algo para aliviar mis nervios y mi ira. Bajé las escaleras sin quitar la vista de mis pies, no queria terminar en el suelo.

- Buen dia Bella - saludaron Alice y Emmet, casi al unisono

- Buen dia.

Me serví un cuenco de cereales y leche, y algo de jugo de naranja. Lo puse sobre la mesa y fui a buscar una cuchara al cajon de los cubiertos. Luego de sentarme mastiqué lentamente cada bocado de mi desayuno, intentando mantener la mente en blanco.

_Dos semanas despues..._

- Bells, estas segura de que quieres ir? No hace falta que me acompañes...- dijo Alice.

- Allie, no hay problema, no quiero que te pase nada con Jasper, haber si Maria te tiende una trampa...

- ¿Quien es Maria?

- No te lo dije? Es un duplicado de Tanya, con la voz mas chillona, lo unico que ella prefiere a Jasper...

- Oh, no lo sabia...

- En fin, vamos?

Sentí una especie de déjàvu al subir al auto de Alice y dirigirnos a la mansion Masen. No sabria que decir, ni que hacer. En estos momentos me arrepiento de haber decidido ir a aquel compromiso.

- Hola, Bella, Alice - saludó Jasper

- Que tal Jasper? - dijo Alice sonrojada.

- Hola - saludé yo con la cabeza gacha. Acaso el sabia sobre el sabado en el que... él, Edward ...?

- Bienvenidas chicas - dijo esa voz de terciopelo que aun hacia que mis mejillas se encendieran al rojo vivo, y que mi corazon palpitase a trescientas revoluciones por segundo.

- Hola - saludó friamente Alice, yo le dedique un asentimiento apenas notable.

- ¡Edward! ¡Aqui estas cielo! - chillo Tanya - Hola Bella, Alice - dijo con una sonrisa que se notaba verdaderamente malevola.

- Hola mi amor - dijo Edward dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Yo no sabia si gritar o llorar. O las dos. Sentia cómo las lágrimas querian salir de mis ojos, y como un nudo en mi garganta se hacia cada vez mas grande.

- Disculpen, voy al baño - dije con la voz rota.

Me detuve antes de subir las escaleras. No quería seguir fingiendo que lo superé, y que no me importaba estar en la misma casa de la persona que habia dicho que me "amaba", y su prometida.

- Bella, estas segura de que quieres estar aqui? - dijo Alice

- No lo sé Allie, no se si podré soportarlo.

- Entonces, vamonos, deja que salude a Jazz y nos vamos.

- Gracias.

Al menos la tenia a Alice. No podia conocer a una amiga y hermana mejor que ella.

- Alice, dejame en mi departamento, quiero estar un tiempo a solas.

- Como quieras...

Saque de mi cartera las llaves de mi departamento y abri la puerta del hall del edificio. Subi el ascensor y oprími el numero 9. Entre a mi pequeño hogar, y me tiré agotada en mi cama. Cada vez el recuerdo de Edward y Tanya se hacia más y más fuerte. y parecia como una alarma que estaba programada para sonar cada media hora.

Sin darme cuenta de que las lagrimas ya habian comenzado a salir, llame a un delivery y pedi una pizza y un kilo de helado de dulce de leche granizado y banana split. Estaba lo suficientemente triste como para zamparme todo eso. Me vestí el pijama, luego de haberme dado una ducha rapida, y escuché el timbre.

- Aqui tienes la pizza y el helado... Son cincuenta y cinco pesos...- dijo el chico repartidor.

- Ten, quedate con el cambio, gracias.

- No hay de que.

Cerré la puerta y deje el helado en el frizzer y la pizza sobre la mesa. La puse en un plato y la lleve a mi cuarto donde encendi el televisor, y deje una de esas peliculas romanticonas y mal dobladas .

- Pero Juan Alejandro, nos casaremos en dos semanas, cómo pudiste engañarme con ésa amiga tuya?- decia entre sollozos la protagonista

- Hey, escuchame Maribel, esto tiene una explicacion...-

- ¡Y yo no quiero oirla! ¡Me largo! - le cortó Maribel.

No estoy segura de cuántas cucharadas de helado habia comido, ni cuantas porciones de esa pizza habia ingerido, solo se que en algun momento el sueño me vencio y quede tendida en mi cama.

Al despertarme me sentia algo torpe y mareada. Luego de estabilizarme fui a la cocina y me serví un desayuno simple, no tenia hambre con todo lo que habia comido anoche.

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes,_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir..._

Sonó mi telefono, me fije en la pantalla: "Allie"

- Hola Bella, ¿como te encuentras?

- Bien, supongo... - contesté yo.

- Hey, te tengo una super noticia, estoy segura de que te pondras a chillar en cuanto la sepas...

- De veras? Tan buena es la noticia?

- Oh, yeah, amiga, quieres oirla?

- Por supuesto!

- Estas segura?

- Ya, Alice, dime cual es la noticia

- Emmet, y Rosalie, SE VAN A CASAR! - Chillo con verdadera emocion

- Qué? Emmet, Rose? aaay, que emocion! - Ahora entendia porqué tan importante la noticia, al fin Emmet habia encontrado a la mujer que le correspondia...

- Ya lo ves, te dije que te ibas a alegrar

- Pero, como no hacerlo? Cuando será la boda?

- Aun no lo sabemos, pero ayer escuchamos un gritito de Rosalie en el piso de arriba, y al abrir la puerta los encontramos abrazados dando vueltas.

- Me alegro muchisimo por ellos. Allie, quieres pasarme a buscar en un rato?

- Ok, a que hora?

- Supongo que... En una hora aproximadamente...

- Muy bien, nos vemos luego.

Oprimí el boton "Cortar" y se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Emmet siempre fue de tener novias, era el niño infantil de la familia, y ahora se iba a casar. No podia creerlo.

Me vestí y comi algo de la pizza que habia quedado de anoche, estaba angustiada por lo del sabado. Repentinamente, senti un dolor punzante en la parte baja del estomago. Me aferré con una mano al escritorio, la otra mano la posé en el estomago. Despues de aproximadamente un minuto, ese dolor se fue tan rápido como aparecio. Tomé un vaso de agua, y lo bebi lentamente.

_- Debe de ser de tanto helado y pizza juntos... _- pensé

- Toc, toc, Bells soy yo - gritó Alice del otro lado de la puerta con su voz cantarina.

- Hola, Allie - dije con la voz algo estrangulada por el dolor de estómago

- Bella, te encuentras bien?

- Si, solo que me dio un dolor de estomago hace un rato, no es nada.

- Estás segura?

- Si, es que anoche comi mucha pizza y helado...

- Ah, claro... En fin. La boda será en dos meses.

- Tan rapido?

- Si, quieren hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, son tan lindos...

- Es cierto... Cómo vas tu con Jasper?

- Geniavilloso, jaja . Hoy me envio un ramo de rosas. Es tan dulce...

- Tienen suerte, al parecer se encontraron el uno con el otro...

- No te preocupes Bells, ya aparecera tu principe azul, te lo prometo -dijo Alice posando su mano en mi hombro.

De repente senti otro gran dolor en mi estomago, seguido de unas nauseas incontrolables. Salí corriendo al baño, y vomité escandalosamente. Agh, me enjuagué la boca, sin darme cuenta de que Alice presenciaba eso con la boca abierta y una mano sobre ella.

- Bella, estas segura de que estás bien?

- Si, eso creo...

- Tomaste algun medicamento o algo asi?

- No, buena idea.

Rebusqué dentro de mi botiquin de medicamentos Pepto Bismol, tomé lo indicado de esa solucion, seguido de un vaso de agua.

- Mucho mejor - dije, más para mi misma.

- Entonces, vamos? Debo comprar algunas cosas en el super...

- Si, claro.

Nos dirigimos al hipermercado del centro en el auto de Alice, y compramos todo lo que ella necesitaba, y de paso lo que no habia en mi departamento. Galletas, comidas preparadas, gaseosas y aguas, leche, cereales, shampú, acondicionador, y miles de cosas mas.

Al pasar por el sector de perfumeria, noté varias cajas de esos tests para saber si estás embarazada o no.

- Alice, que dia es hoy?

- Em... Hoy? 17, si no me equivoco, por que?

- Espera...

Hize cálculos mentales desde el dia que estuve con Edward. Habian pasado diesiséis dias desde aquél momento, y mi ultima menstruacion habia sido diecisiete dias antes. Se me habia retrasado cuatro dias.

- Bella, me estas preocupando, que sucede?

- Allie, se me retraso cuatro dias.

- Osea...

- Tu sabes que mi periodo fue toda mi vida igual.

- Entonces... - dijo Alice con cara de "qué estas diciendo?"

Tomé una caja de test, y se la mostre en alto durante, ¿Segundos? ¿minutos?, no lo sabia. Estaba segura de que yo debia tener la misma cara de Alice, de preocupacion, asombro, y al mismo tiempo, más preocupacion.

- Será que estas...

- Embarazada - continué.

- Lleva uno y lo veremos.

Apenas me di cuenta de que estaba en el supermercado, en la fila para pagar. Apenas me di cuenta de que nos habiamos subido al auto. Apenas me di cuenta de que varias lágrimas rebosaron mis ojos.

Llegamos a mi departamento y fui lentamente al baño con la caja de test. Luego de haberlo relizado, deje el test sobre el labavo y esperé veinte minutos junto a Alice, con la vista ida y mi cerebro muy lejos de ese lugar.

¿Que pasaria si tenia un hijo de Edward? Él estaba comprometido, yo no tenia novio. Qué iba a decir? Que un misterioso incubo se apodero de mi inocencia y quede preñiada?

- Alice, vé tu, estoy muy nerviosa.

- Claro - dijo Alice con la voz apagada.

- Bella, estas... embarazada.

No podia moverme, mi cuerpo no respondia a mi cerebro. No sabia si gritar, llorar, o qué hacer.

- Al..ice.. que ha...ré ahora? - tartamudée.

- Pues, no lo sé... lo mejor será decirle a Edward

- Olvidas que está comprometido?

- Y eso que? Él te dejo embarazada, ahora que se haga cargo.

- Necesito ir a ver a Esme.

- Si, claro.

Esme era lo mas cercano que tenia a una madre, ella sabe hacerca de embarazos y cómo afrontarlos.

Aun seguia con la cara dilatada por el pánico. Estoy embarazada. Un pequeño niño o niña crecia dentro de mi en este preciso instante. Un par de lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero no lagrimas de odio o dolor, no, eran lagrimas de emocion. Nunca me habia visto atraida en ser madre ni mucho menos. Pero ahora que si iba a serlo... Me acaricié el vientre, que noté algo hinchado. Estaba embarazada.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y alli estaba Esme leyendo una revista.

- Bella, querida, que paso? - dijo acercandose a mi, secando las lagrimas que aun salian de mis ojos.

- Estoy... Esme, estoy embarazada. - pronuncié las palabras imposibles.

- Pero, como, como que estas.., embarazada?

- Asi es.

- Pero de quién? - dijo Esme con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa.

- De Edward, Cullen.

Al decir eso aparecio él . Hubiera deseado que no conociera a Emmet, o que al menos no estuviera en la casa.

- Em, Alice, Bella, Hola. - dijo el ... padre de mi hijo.

- Hola - al decir esa unica palabra miles y miles de lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, por lo que subi rapidamente las escaleras, rogandole a Dios no caerme.

- Que, que le paso? - escuché decir a Edward y a Emmet.

Escuche varios pasos acercarse a mi, y agradeci de que se tratara de Alice. Fuimos a su pieza y nos encerramos en ella.

- Bells, debes decirselo, tarde o temprano se enterará, y sera mejor que se entere ahora y que seas tu quien se lo diga.

- Estas segura Alice? - dije mientras me sentaba en la cama e intentaba tranquilizarme.

- Muy segura. Quieres que lo llame?

- Em... Si.

A pesar de que tenia mucho miedo de lo que pudiese llegar a pasar, sabia que debia decirselo, despues de todo el era el padre de la criatura.

- Bella, que, que paso? Te encuentras bien? - dijo su aterciopelada voz en el marco de la puerta. Yo seguia mirando el acolchado de la cama

- Edward. Recuerdas el sabado en el que tu, anunciaste tu compromiso? - iba a decir "¿Recuerdas el sabado en el que me hiciste tuya, dijiste amarme, y luego saltaste con que te ibas a casar con la zorra de Tanya?", pero yo sabia que el tendria que recordar lo que hicimos en esa fiesta...

- Si, por supuesto, que, nosotros dos...

- Si, exacto, bien...-dudé

- Bella, por favor, dime que pasa.

Llevé una mano a mi estomago para poder hacer lo posible para frenar el dolor que sabia era producido por mi bebe.

- Estas... Bella, estas...?

- Si.

- De, de mi?

Asentí, incapaz de responder a aquella pregunta.

- Por favor no le cuentes a Tanya, no le cuentes a nadie. No es necesario que arruines tu maravillosa boda solo por el hecho de que vas a tener un hijo de otra.

- Pero, de que estas hablando? Porque no deberia decirselo?

- En serio lo preguntas? Que pensarán todos? Tanya me matará si sabe que estuve contigo. - en ese momento vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos del cine, cuando ella y Maria me acorralaron y me amenazaron para que no me junte con Edward.

- Ah.

- Edward, tengo una pregunta.

- Dime.

- Porque estuviste conmigo, si, em, te ibas a casar con Tanya?

- Bella, crees que yo la amo a ella?

- Porque otro motivo te casarias?

- Me obligaron a casarme con ella, no tenia alternativa. Su padre es el dueño de una empresa muy reconocida, el mio tambien. Nuestro casamiento estaba, por decirlo de alguna forma, arreglado desde que nacimos. - dijo pasando su mano por mi cara.

- Y ahora?

- No lo sé. Creéme que no los abandonaré, Bella, siempre te quize a ti, todo lo de Tanya fue un _acting_. El matrimonio es solo para que las empresas se junten y nuestras familias sean mas y mas millonarias de lo que ya son. - suspiró - A veces desearia pertenecer a otro lugar, salir de este "paraiso".

- No hay alguien mas que pueda hacerce cargo? - pregunte en un susurro casi inentingible .

- A menos que Jasper quiera casarse con Maria... Pero el esta increiblemente enamorado de Alice.+

- Al menos ellos son felices...

- Si, supongo.

De repente una luz se encendio en mi cabeza. Era la unica forma de que estemos todos bien, la unica forma de que Tanya no se enterase del bebe.

- Edward, debo irme.

- Que, que? A donde? -preguntó atonito, sin saber que estaba diciendo.

- No lo sé. Lejos, Tanya no debe saber del niño, sé lo mucho que ella te desea, y no puedo permitir que el bebe sufra, ni que tu sufras. Imaginate lo que le diria ella a tu padre y el suyo, te desheredarian, ademas, haria lo imposible para que el bebe incluyendome a mi, terminemos mal. Tengo, que irme.

- Pero, Bella, no, ella no te hará...

- Edward, te digo esto porque sé que ella es capaz de todo para mantenerte a su lado.

- Haber, quieres irte, apartarte de todo para que yo no me quede sin la empresa?

- Si, pero tambien por la salud del niño.

- Y adonde crees que irás?

- No estoy segura, quizas a California, a cualquier lugar...

- Bella, Bella, no te preocupes, podre apañarme con esto. - dijo besandome en la frente.

- No, Edward, no quiero que tu tambien te veas entrometido en esto.

- Es en parte mi culpa. Asi que no quiero quejas.

- Supongo que tendré que irme, le diré a Alice que busque cualquier otro lugar lo suficientemente lejos de aqui para que Tanya ni nadie sepa de esto.

- Y te perderas la boda de Emmet?

- Supongo que podré aparecerme de aqui de vez en cuando.

Nos quedamos un rato mirandonos a los ojos, y él me tomo suavemente la barbilla con una mano, y nos fundimos en un beso, el beso más dulce y más increible que habia dado en mi vida. Ahora que sabia la verdad, amaba a Edward mucho mas de lo que siempre lo habia querido. Debia agradecer a Alice por haberme dicho que le dijera la verdad. Pero no ahora, ahora estaba en un lugar feliz con Edward. Y porsupuesto con mi precioso bebe.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Oqei, creo que escribi mas de lo habitual xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el chaapter :]**

**Si tienen alguna duda, ya saben, solo consultenme,**

**Quizas no suba mañana o pasado o pronto es que en el colegio nos tienen del cuello, u_U**

**igual ya falta poco, ya solo en dos meses terminan las clases y tendre mis merecidas vacaciones :D:D**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviiews :) son lo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, gracias de verdad  
**

**Kisses&SweetsChocolates'**

**~Laali .**


End file.
